


Happiness

by Ethmellie



Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [5]
Category: EVERGLOW (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Adopted Children, Angel Wang Yiren, Angst, Child Abandonment, Dragon Liu Yang Yang, Fairy Zhong Chen Le, Fluff, Husbands, I know this sounds all angsty and dark but I promise its not, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just a little bit of info on it, Just really the beginning, Kid Fic, Kid Liu Yang Yang, Kid Wang Yiren (EVERGLOW), Kid Zhong Chen Le, Kissing, Kun is an Empath, M/M, Magic, Religious Content, Serpah Angel Qian Kun, Supernatural - Freeform, They live in a mansion, Werewolf Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Witches, fairy dust, implied trauma, not much, slight blood, they're rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmellie/pseuds/Ethmellie
Summary: Dejun wasn't new to taking in children who have been abandoned. Mostly because he had two wonderful and beautiful children who he had taken in without hesitation, ready to help them with any of their needs.And also because he had been abandoned as well, once upon a time.Of course he had to process how to handle their situations on how they were abandoned and any other after effects, but in the end he was able to overcome it and help his children in any way that he could.But this night was a different story.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Tiny Souls of Magic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> TW: If you haven't read the tags there's implied Child Abuse and mentions of Kidnapping and Children Enslavement. Also slight blood.
> 
> I swear this oneshot isn't as dark as it seems to be, there's just one little part. If you'd like to skip these parts, it's in between the + signs
> 
> B.

Dejun wasn't new to taking in children who have been abandoned. Mostly because he had two wonderful and beautiful children who he had taken in without hesitation, ready to help them with any of their needs. 

And also because he had been abandoned as well, once upon a time.

Of course he had to process how to handle their situations on how they were abandoned and any other after effects, but in the end he was able to overcome it and help his children in any way that he could.

But this night was a different story. 

Dejun had been playing with YangYang and Yiren, his 6-year-old dragon baby and his 5-year-old angel baby, on the living room floor when the front door suddenly burst open, scaring his children and himself. His instincts instantly flared up, ready to fight and protect his kids when the familiar scent of his husband hit him. 

He would've relaxed if it wasn't for the accompanying scent of blood and panic filling his senses too. He turned around to look at his kids who looked back up at him with teary eyes and shaking bodies before deciding to call for the nanny who immediately came into the room, taking the kids with her to their rooms on Dejun's orders. 

At first they weren't willing to go, but after promising them he'd come back to them with their other father in tow, they went, albeit sadly and worried, up the stairs and away from the sudden commotion. 

After making sure they were securely safe in their rooms, Dejun took a deep breath and walked towards the entrance of their home. The different smells wafting through the air almost gave him a headache, but he pushed through, curious and also a bit scared to find out the reason for the smells and unexpected entrance.

The familiar straw colored hair of his husband was the first thing he saw, making him walk a bit faster before fully coming to a stop once seeing the state he was in. His breath almost fully left him.

+

"K-Kun?" 

Kun turned around, his white work attire spattered with the striking and violent color of blood and black chalk dust, his hair disheveled, a scratch on his cheek, and a thick white cloth sling hanging around his neck. At first, Dejun thought it was for his arm, but then he saw that his arms were free, making him even more confused. 

"W-what happened to you?" He tried not to let his voice waver, but it was hard not to when you saw your husband looking like he'd been brutally attacked in an attempted murder scene.

Kun's golden eyes were wide when they connected with his husband's but then they softened. He raised his hands up as if to show that he was okay and unharmed, seeing the way the werewolf looked at him with scared eyes.

"I'm okay, baby, I promise." 

"But you have..." he gestured to the other's clothing, Kun looking down at himself before sighing and nodding. 

"It's...not mine." 

Dejun knew that Kun's job as a protector and investigator for his god put him in many dangerous situations, such as this one, but it was very rare for him to come back home bathed in blood. There had been a few times where he had deep scratches across his body, but it was nothing a proper clean up and stitching couldn't do to fix him right up. 

After seeing that he wasn't really pacified, Kun slowly began to take off his dirtied long white coat off, his sore muscles screaming at him to stop moving, before dropping it on the wooden floor to open his arms to show that he indeed was unharmed. 

Dejun slowly walked towards him, reminding Kun of the first time they met, looking over his body and sniffing the air to make sure that the seraph wasn't trying to just pacify him and hide his wounds. 

Like the many other times he's done that before so as not to worry his husband when he is hurt.

After recognizing the blood as not his and overlooking his body to not see one scratch, besides the one on his cheek, he sighs as his body relaxes from his tensed state, but then gets hits with another scent. 

+

This one is unfamiliar as he realizes that he had gotten much closer to his husband when the new scent hits him. It's light, but calming. It reminds him of the meadow of flowers not far from where they live, pleasant and worth smelling for hours on end, sometimes even leading them to take a small nap.

But, it's not Kun's scent. 

"Whose scent is that?" he asks, a little skeptical as he stares his husband down, his green eyes glowing a bit after he takes in the new smell. 

Kun smiles at him, leaning forward before reaching for the white cloth sling around his neck, pushing the cover aside to show Dejun what's inside. A gasp leaves his mouth, quickly catching himself by slapping a hand over it, looking back up at the seraph to make sure this wasn't all just an elaborate prank. 

"Kun what-" 

"He was abandoned." 

"What?! But-how-I-" 

"My love, breathe." 

It was all so much to take in. Abandoned children wasn't something he should be shocked by at this point. It was just what kind of race the child was. 

"May...may I see him again?" 

Kun nodded before opening the sling again, Dejun melting at the sight of the sleeping baby inside. 

He was a fairy. 

A small fairy with gorgeous sea glass green hair, golden sparkling freckles on his pink pudgy cheeks, fair unblemished soft skin and small, radiating, green oil slick wings protruding from his back.

Fairies were known to stay close and hidden within their environment, never leaving the high top trees of their homes. It was almost rare to see one up close, even for supernaturals despite being magical beings themselves. Fairies also had a tendency to judge before actually getting to know something or someone, their haughty words and superiority complexes were what made their egos so big, even bigger than angels and vampires combined. 

If Dejun were honest, he thought he'd never see a fairy in his entire life, up until now. 

"He's so small...and beautiful," Dejun couldn't help but say. 

After admiring the small babe, Dejun came back to his senses to remember the circumstances they were in. 

"Kun...just what did happen?"

The seraph in question just sighed, before picking up his discarded coat and then leading Dejun up the stairs to their room to discuss just what had occurred that night. 

~

After Kun had washed up, Dejun taking care of the sleeping fairy, careful not to jostle him so much when he moved to get comfortable on the bed, that's when he was told of the horrid events that had happened. 

+

Kun's team were sent to take down a coven of witches who were performing dark and cruel magic on enslaved children in the middle of an abandoned town. They had been on the case for months, not being able to track down the coven since their magic was interrupting theirs and also hiding the location of where the town was, always leading the team to dead ends. 

Until someone on the inside decided they had had enough and decided to out where the town was, leading the team right to the coven. They fully went in, arresting the witches for their crimes, but of course they didn't go down without a fight. 

After hours of combat and then capturing every single witch on their wanted list, they carefully helped the children out of their cages and chains, more angels coming to help the children back to their hospitals and get them to better health. 

However, one witch had ended up escaping, leading Kun to chase after her. When he had finally caught up with her, he saw that she was holding a baby, caressing his soft skin with disgusting black tipped fingers and claws while cooing coyly, giving the seraph a devious smile, her eyes filled with malicious intent.

He had accused of her stealing the child before she interrupted him, claiming the baby's mother had abandoned him for the sake of keeping her relationship with the supposed father. 

And with Kun being a seraph, he knew she wasn't lying. 

He was almost close to loosing them both when the witch had tricked him with a false doppelganger puppet and if it wasn't for his teammate stopping the witch in the middle of her escape off of a cliff, then he really would have failed in capturing her and saving the baby. 

The baby had been screaming the whole time when the witch had been on the run, but after Kun had made a makeshift sling to put him in and had let out a calming vibe overtake them two, that was when the baby had fallen asleep. 

+

And now they were here, on their bed, looking at the small fairy sleeping soundly in between their bodies. 

"I know we already have two wonderful children, but when I first held him and I took a good look at him...I just had that familiar feeling that I needed to protect him with my life. The same feeling I got when I first saw you and then YangYang and then Yiren. I know this is asking a lot, my love, but would you be willing to take him in? As our own?" 

Dejun could see the worry and pleading look in his husband's eyes, knowing he couldn't say no, because he had had the exact same feeling as well from when he first saw the sleeping babe. 

He smiled and leaned over to kiss his lover, placing his hand on the seraph's cheek while being mindful of the child, and nodding when he pulled away. 

"Of course. You know I could never say no to an abandoned child."

~

The next morning, Dejun had introduced their new family member to his kids after breakfast, beyond happy to see their delighted faces once seeing their new baby brother. 

"Oh! He's so cute!" squealed Yiren, petting the fairy's small head, her tiny cotton white wings fluttering when the baby reached for her hand and began to closely examine her fingers. She giggled at that, smiling up at her father, her adorable laugh making Dejun's heart melt even more for his other baby. 

"Why is his hair green? Can I color my hair red then, Baba? To match my scales?"

YangYang took a small green strand of the baby's hair, fascinated to see such an unnatural hair color, especially on someone so young. 

Kun walked over to his family to crouch down beside them, smiling at the silly request while raking his hand through the dragon's dark brown hair, some of it getting snagged on his small horns that were coming in. 

Dejun was just glad it wasn't hurting his baby too much, just an occasional headache on bad days. 

"No _baobei_ , you're too young to dye your hair yet and besides, that's his natural hair color. He can't help that he was born with it."

YangYang pouted while continuing to admire the baby's hair. "Not fair. I want a cool hair color too, Baba." 

"Does he have a name?" Yiren cut in, still overjoyed at their new addition to the family. Dejun and Kun looked at each other in mild shock. They had really forgotten to give the baby a name!

"Uhh actually, we were hoping you two could help us pick a name," Kun quickly answered, not wanting to show their kids they had forgotten such an important detail. The baby looked around at the thinking family, wondering why everyone had gone quiet and why he wasn't still receiving head caresses and attention. 

"Petal! Cuz he smells like flowers," Yiren suggested, going back to playing with the fairy. The baby beginning to smile when Yiren began to coo and make silly faces. Dejun smiled at the adorable sight, loving how accepting Yiren was towards their youngest now. 

"Nah that's boring! It has to be cool, like Green Lightning!" YangYang made a dramatic hero pose, succeeding in making the baby laugh, kicking his chubby legs in the air at the sight of his older brother. YangYang's eyes widened as a huge gummy smile overtook his face. 

"See! He likes it!" 

"Ew no, that's so weird!" 

"You're just jealous that he liked my name better," YangYang taunted while sticking his tongue out. 

"No, it's an ugly name. Petal is better." 

"Green Lightning." 

"Petal!" 

"Green-" 

"Petal!"

"Gree-"

A teary whine broke the two out of their shouting match, everyone's heads turning to face the baby who had tears in his honey brown eyes, looking up at Dejun with pouting cheeks making his heart break at the display. 

"Oh." He quickly re-positioned the baby, holding him against his chest, tucking his head against his neck, bouncing him and cooing quietly to calm him down before he had an outburst. 

YangYang and Yiren looked at the baby with guilty eyes, coming around the chair Dejun sat on to quickly apologize to him, reverting back to giving him head caresses and silly faces. 

Dejun and Kun looked at each other before breaking out in small grins before Kun got up to snatch up their older kids, laughing along with them when they squealed and giggled at the sudden hold. The baby began to laugh as well, reaching for the trio as if wanting to be snatched up the way they had too. 

"Why don't we try to give him a real name? Not a nickname or a superhero name, how does that sound?" Kun asked as both kids looked up at their father and then at each other before sighing simultaneously. 

"Okaaaay" they pouted in unison. 

"But it has to be a cool name," started YangYang, wiggling out of the seraph's hold and going back to playing with the baby who was back to his cheery self again, reaching for one of YangYang's golden horns. 

Dejun turned his body so the baby wouldn't succeed in grabbing it, knowing how sensitive his horns were nowadays from growing so much. 

"But of course," Dejun started, gently positioning the baby down on his lap to face the rest of his family, gladly sacrificing his fingers for the baby's enjoyment, "only the coolest names can be in this family." 

"Yiren isn't a cool name." 

"Hey!" 

Before Yiren could attack her brother, Kun thankfully pulled her back and raised her up in his arms, giving their oldest a disapproving look. His stare wasn't doing much, especially since the dragon just continued on snickering at his glaring sister who looked like she was already planning his murder. 

"YangYang, be nice. And Yiren is a VERY cool name, unlike yours." 

"HEY!" 

"Ha-Ha! See, even Baba thinks your name is lame," Yiren teased, sticking her tongue out and then continuing to shriek when YangYang jumped and reached out to pull her tongue. The angel them scrambled to get down from Kun's arms, running through the house, continuing to scream when YangYang continued to chase her down. 

"What did I say about running in the house?!" Kun called out before sighing heavily and then turning around to face Dejun and the still enraptured baby playing with his fingers, ignoring the deadly screams in the background. 

Dejun just laughed at his husband as the seraph bent down to the baby's eye level and leaning his forehead against his. 

"You're gonna be my favorite, but don't tell the others," he whispered lovingly to the fairy who looked up at him cross eyed then giggling at the proximity. He reached out with his tiny fingers to play with his golden thread hair, cooing at how soft it was. 

Dejun felt his heart blossom with love at his husband and child, knowing he would never give any of this up for the world, content to just be here with them.

He sighed when he just continued to hear the shrieks and bickering of his two other kids, knowing he had to go stop them before they did some permanent damage to any of the furniture lingering around. 

"Can you take him please?" 

"Of course!" Kun held out his arms, beginning to use a baby voice to coo at the fairy who began to squeal when passed over to his other parent, kicking his legs in excitement. 

Dejun admired them for a little bit before storming out of the dining room, yelling at his kids to stop their wrestling and bickering before they ended up breaking something. His yelling ended up being counteracted with whines and protests about not being grounded when he threatened them with that. 

Kun let out a small laugh before kissing his baby's chubby cheek and walking towards the rest of his family. 

"You'll fit in just great." 

~

"How about Bolin?" 

"Ew no." 

"Yiren you always say no! You can never make up your mind." 

"Cuz you pick such ugly names, ge! I thought you wanted them to be cool!" 

"I do not! And that is cool!" 

"No it's not!" 

"It is!" 

"Is no-" 

"Can we please just suggest a name without having to have a whole dispute about it every time?" 

They had been sitting on their living room floor for hours now, looking over through a list of names in a book they had found in their library. Every time one of the kids suggested a name, the other would always have to make a comment about it, starting another round of arguments which the parents would have to break up before it escalated. 

Probably the reason why they were taking forever to pick a name. 

Even the baby had started to get tired, whining when one of the kids would get too loud, succeeding in quieting them down. 

"Okay, next name," started Dejun, just ready to get it over with, as heartless as that sounded. He was about to suggest to just leave it for another day, but then he remembered that this was his child and his child needed a name. 

And besides, they couldn't really just keep calling him 'baby' the whole time. 

"Ru." 

"Mmm better, but still not cool enough. How 'bout Mingli?" 

"Nah, sounds kinda dumb, how-" 

"Is not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Okay! I think we all need a break before someone starts screaming and by someone I mean me," Kun exclaimed standing up off the floor to stretch out his arms over his head. 

"Yangie, Yirenie, help me grab some snacks, c'mon." 

"Okay!" Both kids shouted in unison, leaping up from their spots to run ahead to the kitchen, already naming out things they wanted to munch on. Dejun smiled as they disappeared to the other side of the house, leaning over to grab the book of names to look through as they waited. 

He held the baby against his chest as he pointed out names for the baby who would either ignore him or just continue to play with one of Yiren's stuffed animals she had brought from her room.

"Ning? No. Enlai...nah. Hmm...maybe Duyi? Ugh no..." 

Dejun continued to scan over the names but none of them stood out to him. None of them seemed special enough for his fairy baby. 

He was about to look through another page of names when the baby suddenly began to sniffle. Dejun was worried he had begun crying until the baby suddenly let out a cute sneeze, sending a puff of golden sparks everywhere. 

Dejun let out a yelp, grabbing the small fairy and leaping up to his feet. _What just happened?_ he thought to himself, looking over at the cloud of golden specks of dust that began to slowly spread throughout the room, laying over the furniture and floor. 

The sunlight coming through the windows made the whole room sparkle in the golden dust, Dejun still wary of it but couldn't deny that it was a bit alluring.

He gasped when he suddenly saw Yiren's stuffed animals slowly begin to float off the ground, defying gravity and just happily floating through the air. 

_Was that supposed to be happening?_

Before he could call out for Kun, something else had ended up catching his eye, making him leave his jaw hanging wide open again. 

The small book of names had begun to slowly float towards him, its pages turning by themselves as if looking for a certain one. When it finally decided which one to land on, it stayed open for a few seconds before all the magical dust in the room began to rise up again and then suddenly race through the air towards the book. 

Dejun quickly backed away, thinking it was going to hit them, but when he saw that it stopped over the book. He cautiously walked towards it, seeing the dust slowly land over a certain spot on a page. 

The dust then began to mimic the shapes of characters, highlighting one single name when it was done. 

"Chenle" he whispered to himself.

Immediately after he said it, the highlighted name melted back into the color of ink, the pages and cover rapidly flying closed before dropping dead onto the ground, Dejun continuing to stare at it, still not processing what had just occurred. 

"Are you okay? We heard you scream." 

Dejun turned to look at entrance to the living room to see three pairs of worried eyes looking at him and around the room to scope for any possible danger. He stood still for another second before breaking out into quiet laughter. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little scare from a sneeze." 

Kun gave him a bewildered look while entering the room, kissing him briefly before sitting back down on the floor. 

"A sneeze?" 

Dejun nodded before joining everyone back on the floor, placing the baby in between his legs, giving him a stuffed toy to occupy himself with as he grabbed a snack from the variety the kids had laid on the table. 

"Did you find a name?" Yiren asked, chewing a piece off from her dried mango. 

"I did," Dejun nodded, before looking down at the green haired fairy, remembering the gold highlighted name on the page. 

"Well, what is it," asked YangYang, looking at him with his big dark red eyes. 

Dejun smiled wide. "It's Chenle." 

"That's lame..."

"Is not!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back...after centuries D:
> 
> I know, I'm slow with updates rn, with this series and my Dragon fic but I'll try, keyword: TRY, to get back to writing again. I don't wanna give up on it like the many things I've given up on. After this is a special couple babysitting all the kids 👀 so look forward to that cuz I certainly am. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I don't know if this is true or not (fact check me pleath) but supposedly, Chenle's name means Happiness, so that's why I decided to name this oneshot after RV's Happiness :D
> 
> Anygays, thank you all so much for reading and please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Bye! 
> 
> [Ethmellie](https://twitter.com/kingcherrybomb)


End file.
